


Let's Hit the Road Dear Friend of Mine

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Infinite Playlist of Ships [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy takes Angie on a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hit the Road Dear Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnitintolove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitintolove/gifts).



> A/N: In response to a tumblr prompt from turnitintolove asking for a fic based on Camera Obscura's "Let's Get Out of This Country". You should have a listen. She also looked over the fic for me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

Angie sighed heavily against the door as she locked it behind her then hung her coat and bag.

“English? You home?” She called as she slipped off her shoes. She craved a warm bath and a glass of schnapps. It had been a trying last few weeks and she couldn’t be happier to have the day off the following day.

Peggy came down the stairs with a suitcase in hand and a smile.

“Goin’ someplace?”

Peggy nodded. “Go up and pack a bag, warm weather and we’ll be back in 3 days.”

Angie raised her eyebrows. “Pegs, I think you got me confused with some of those boys you work with. I can’t just pack a bag for a few days, I only got tomorrow off.”

Peggy gave her a wide smile. “I’ve taken care of everything, I promise. Just go up and pack.”

Angie rolled her eyes. “Really, Pegs, you got some sense of humor. I’m gonna run a bath and I’ll be back in a hour.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “Angela Martinelli you will do no such thing! I think we’re both entitled to a holiday and I am taking you with me if I have to kidnap you to do so.”

Angie crossed her arms and tilted her head. “Holiday huh? The Peggy Carter I know can barely stand a free evenin’, let alone a few days.”

Peggy sighed as she lowered her arms. “Well if you must know, I have one very small assignment.” Angie raised her eyebrows. Peggy threw her hands up and continued, “but I promise this is mostly a holiday.” She dropped her hands and moved a little closer as she added, “I’ve seen how tired you’ve been and I think you’ll like what I have planned.”

Angie sighed as she lowered her arms. “Fine but this had better be a real vacation or you’ll be makin your own coffee and dinners for the next month.” She made her way up the stairs and added, “I mean it Pegs, this better be worth missin my bath.”

Peggy winked at her. “Oh I’m sure it will be.”

* * *

Peggy reclined on the picnic blanket as Angie arranged their basket. She picked up a small notebook, replaying the drop-off she’d successfully completed that morning. She was almost done when the wind picked up and blew her hat off of her head. 

Angie laughed as Peggy’s hat drifted toward the surf. “Told ya it’d go without something to secure it to your head.”

Peggy rolled her eyes as she ran to catch her hat.  She’d take a laugh at her expense if it meant Angie could smile. 

Peggy had seen  the exhaustion in Angie’s eyes too much in the last month and Howard’s offer played in the back of her mind.  _Private jets Peg, any time you want to leave_. 

It also didn’t hurt that the SSR needed her to meet with an old war contact. She’d seen Angie clutching to the worn copy of  _Anne of Green Gables_  and formulated her plan. Now here they were, sharing a blanket and staring out across the ocean. 

Angie picked up an apple and started to twist the stem. “Gladys work for the phone company too?”

Peggy chuckled. “You could say that.”

“She seems like a pretty fancy dame. You got a lot of friends in high places, Peg.”

Peggy shrugged as she tied a ribbon under her chin, securing her hat. “It comes with the job I suppose. The war made friends of us all really.”

Angie nodded as she took a bite and a look around. The day was clear and the sky was bluer than she’d ever seen. There was a lighthouse not too far from them and the lush green fields behind them stretched for miles. There were two young girls chasing a kite near the shore in front of them. The whole scene was better than she could have imagined, and she sighed happily as she took it in. “Thanks for bringing me along English. It was real nice of you.”

Peggy offered her a warm smile. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Angie.”

“It looks just like I thought it would.” She tilted her head in consideration. “You ever think about livin in the country Pegs?”

Peggy laughed. “It’s not for me, I prefer the city though I suppose it seems rather idyllic.”

Angie bit her lip in thought.“Hmm, I think about it sometimes. I like the city, I do, but it gets old. I wonder if a quieter life might be better.”

Peggy nodded. “I don’t know that I can see you on a farm really.” Peggy paused, trying to picture Angie milking cows, calling on neighbors and tending to a garden. It was amusing but it didn’t fit. She shook her head, “You belong on stage and I doubt you’d find much opportunity here.” 

“I know you’re right, I just wonder sometimes.” Angie started to swirl shapes in the sand beside them and sighed.

Peggy dropped her notebook and turned to Angie. “Is everything all right?”

Angie shrugged. “I’m just bored I think. My life Pegs, it’s not as exciting as yours. I get up, I go to work, I audition, I don’t get a call back and there are so many days when I feel like I’m just wasting my time.” She brushed off her hands and folded them in her lap. 

Peggy placed a hand over Angie’s and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “You’ll get there, Angie, I know it. You’re smart, you have talent, you’re gorgeous and you never give up. You just need to keep going.”

Angie shook her head. “You always so sure of things English?”

Peggy let out a soft chuckle and gave Angie’s hands another squeeze. “Only when it comes to you.”


End file.
